


Through A Mirror Dimly

by thebabytiger



Category: Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebabytiger/pseuds/thebabytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rachel walks in on Ivy and a woman who looks surprisingly like Rachel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Mirror Dimly

 

 

V^^^^^V

With a savage grin, the buttons of the redhead's shirt were flying across the room as Ivy exhibited a small amount of her vampiric strength to simply tear the material instead of taking the time to unbutton it. Beneath her, the witch gave a small moan of appreciation for the move, though normally anyone in their right minds would have been upset that someone had ripped their shirt. Most likely, Ivy realized, she would be getting in trouble for it later, when the woman beneath her on the couch was thinking a bit more clearly. However, for the moment, the amounts of pheromones that Ivy was releasing into the room and the teasing circles that the vampire was drawing down her taut stomach rendered the witch more than a bit distracted.

Lips found hers, a questing tongue seeking hers out, as Ivy let her hands drop to the button of the woman's jeans, the zipper undoing itself as the material was pulled apart. Briefly, she hesitated for long enough to make the other woman squirm in protest for the vampire's inaction, and then her hands were skimming up the pale torso, one stopping to cup a breast as the other continued up to bury in the riot of red curls at the nape of the witch's neck. Breaking away from the kiss, Ivy pressed soft kisses to the other woman's jawline, making her way with her lips to the redhead's ear and drawing it into her mouth, sucking lightly before moving on with a light nip. This time, her progress was anything but the slow and sensual progress that had marked her first movement from mouth to ear, and it was with playful bites, though nothing hard enough to break the skin, that she made her way to the witch's collarbone.

"Ivy, please," the woman beneath her moaned, arching slightly as the vampire continued to pay attention to her neck, seeming quite content to just hover there with teasing nips and licks. The plea had been what Ivy had been waiting for, and in an instant her eyes lost whatever brown rim they'd had and went to full black as her pupils dilated. With little hesitation, she found the woman's pulse point, sucking hard and then biting down, this time hard enough to break the skin and send blood rushing into her mouth. Beneath her, the woman arched into her as Ivy pulled more blood into her mouth and her hands moved back towards the now-open fly of the woman's pants.

Despite all appearances, Ivy could never be so fully abandoned to pleasure that she wasn't the slightest bit alert to her surroundings, and it was this that saved her. The witch was so far gone that she could hardly notice anything but the feel of Ivy on top of her, and therefore didn't notice the slight change in air pressure as the front door opened, but Ivy did. Surprised, Ivy froze for a moment, returning with half a mind to her ministrations when a mewling sound left the other woman's lips, the other part of her attention focused solely in the direction of the church's door.

The woman who came through the door had never been big on keeping it subtle, Ivy realized with an internal wince as the door slammed behind her, followed by the waft of redwood and the clump of boots along with the slightest sound of creaking leather.

"Ivy?" she called, causing the woman in question to jerk slightly in surprise. This, she shortly discovered, was not the best thing to do with your fangs buried fully in someone's throat, but the torn flesh and increased blood flow gave her the reason to pull away with one more hard draw.

"In here," she called back softly, knowing that the witch now hovering in the foyer waiting for an answer could hear her, before busying her mouth with the redhead's bleeding neck, licking it carefully clean of blood and attempting to seal the wounds as much as possible. The woman beneath her was still too caught up in the pleasure she had been feeling to notice that Ivy's hands had stopped their wandering caresses, and were motionless on her hips, and the feeling of Ivy's tongue lapping up the last of the blood from her neck was still enough attention being paid that she was wonderfully distracted still, riding on the euphoria that the vampire pheromones had caused in her. Ivy hoped that she continued to feel that way, especially since an interruption at the right time would allow her to see the mess the dark haired vamp had made of her neck, and the anger that would follow for that, and the shirt, was something Ivy wasn't looking forward.

The soft clump of booted footsteps made their way towards her and entered the room just as Ivy finished and sat up to look at the witch now standing in the doorway from over the back of the couch. The woman was standing there reeling as if she'd been hit in the face, and with another internal wince Ivy realized that she would have walked straight into a wall of pheromones she hadn't been expecting, and that was disconcerting enough without adding the confusion that must have appeared when she stopped to wonder why it was there _was_ a wall of pheromones to be walking into.

"You're back early," Ivy said coolly, thankful for the confusion that allowed her to compose herself in addition to allowing her to get the first word in. The truth was, Ivy had been expecting to get the church to herself for at least another hour and a half or she would have never been there to begin with, and the presence of the woman standing in front of her, shaking off the last vestiges of confusion, threw her. Not that the witch would be able to tell, though, because if there was one thing Ivy didn't do it was show obvious emotion.

"I have no idea how it worked out that my run finished up this quickly, but I'm not going to complain about it," she said with an easy shrug, though confusion still lurked in the depths of her eyes. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, her mind unwilling to let go of the sense that the room was unusual. The massive amount of pheromones was a dead giveaway, but then again, they could be explained by more than one thing.

The woman beneath her, naturally, chose that moment to decide to sit up. Had Ivy been any other person, she would have simply planted a hand across the redhead's face and pushed her back down to keep her from popping into sight, but as it was, she had no real choice but to let the other woman sit up to look with dazed confusion at the witch in the doorway.

"Ivy?" This time the name fell from her lips in a dangerous tone, rather than the cheerful one that had been used when she had first walked through the front door.

"Ah, Rachel, this is Jane. Jane, meet Rachel, my roommate," Ivy said lamely, unable to fully hide the wince.

"Pleasure," Jane said from beneath the vampire, a brilliant smile flashing into place as she casually pulled her shirt closed with one hand, the other grabbing Ivy's hips to help anchor her in the upright position.

Rachel, however, didn't seem to think that it was a pleasure, and didn't appear to be inclined to pretend that it was. Her hands came to rest on her hips, a sure sign that Ivy was about to get yelled at, but her face was absolutely devoid of all emotion. This was what struck Ivy the most about the situation, because generally speaking, Rachel was an open book. A world where Rachel was completely closed off to her was both painful and unnatural. Cautiously, she stood up with a fluid grace that only a vampire could have, abandoning Jane on the couch without a thought. To be honest, Ivy wasn't all that interested in the woman she had been attacking earlier, and wouldn't have even done her the courtesy of bringing her to the church except that she had thought that Rachel would be out for quite some time.

"Are you two dating?" Rachel asked, pure curiosity lacing the dangerously slow, but generally emotionless tone that she had adopted.

"No," Ivy said quickly; too quickly. Jane's head whipped in her direction, face displaying shock and hurt, as well as the beginnings of anger, but Ivy barely spared her the glance that it needed to see the reaction, focused instead on the witch standing across the room from her. With a small sigh, Ivy realized that Jane had every reason to be hurt and angry; though they weren't dating, they were at the very least seeing each other regularly, even though Ivy was interested in her purely as a sex and blood partner and only barely at that. Apparently, however, she had managed to give another impression to the other woman, and the repeated nights spent in each other's company had conveyed something akin to dating.

Rachel only gave a single bat of her eyelids to show that she had even seen the reaction. "Get out," she said flatly to Jane, ignoring Ivy except for the brief flickers of her eyes in the vamp's direction.

"I beg your pardon?" Jane said, coming to her feet as well and hovering fairly close to Ivy, as if hoping that the part-Asian vampire would step in and do something. However, at that moment, Ivy wanted nothing more than for Jane to have never set foot in her house, and was less than inclined to protect her.

"Jane, please?" she requested softly, causing the other woman's posture to slacken briefly in shock before it stiffened again in anger. Swiftly, she turned on her heel to come toe to toe with the vampire, her hand swinging towards Ivy's face. With the speed and reflexes to easily block it, Ivy nonetheless let it connect, though the blow barely turned her head. "Please go, I will explain later," Ivy said, as if nothing had happened. A call of explanation was the least she could give the irate woman in front of her, although she had a sense that this moment was going to spell the end of whatever sort of relationship they had.

"Don't bother," Jane hissed, grabbing her purse off the floor by the arm of the sofa and pushing her way, a bit more forcefully than was necessary, past Rachel in the doorway. The front door opened, and then slammed behind her. Silence reigned.

"Rachel," Ivy began, the closed off look on the witch's face and the silence beginning to get to her.

"Another blood donor?" Rachel asked, sounding disinterested in the answer.

"Of a sort, yes," Ivy responded hesitantly.

"She looks like me, Ivy," Rachel continued, almost conversationally. "Why do you think that is?"

Ivy's brain erupted into a mass of panic, none of which she showed on her face. Forcing a laugh from her throat, she shifted her weight so that she was standing in a less tense position. "Does she? I hadn't noticed," she responded coolly. She had though, and it was perhaps the only reason that Jane had even gotten a chance with the last living Tamwood. With Jane, Ivy was loathe to admit, pretending it was Rachel was easy, if only for a short amount of time when the matching physique, pale skin, and curly red hair was really all that Ivy was focused on.

Rachel's eyes narrowed, and Ivy realized her mistake. People always said that a picture was worth a thousand words, and a picture of Ivy usually could convey more than that. Every miniscule change in expression conveyed a wealth of information about the woman's thoughts and feelings, and the vampire never needed a laugh to convey amusement at a coincidence such as the one Rachel had pointed out when a quirk of the eyebrow could do it for her. The laugh showed how truly scattered her thoughts were.

"This is about the blood balance, isn't it, Ivy?" Rachel said, referring to the blood balance that they had tried and failed to reach in the past. Ivy had never been able to really separate blood from sex, and Rachel had been wiling, if only just, to give her one, but not both. It had been called off, for obvious reasons, though Ivy had been unable to stop the disappointment from sweeping over her when they had agreed that it would never work. The truth was, it never would so long as Rachel continued to hold out, but the other truth was that Ivy cared about the blood balance for a reason that had little to do with the blood.

"You made it clear, and I agreed, that it could never work," Ivy said bitterly in response, not answering the question directly, but rather deflecting it.

"So you've started bringing your blood-whores home with you, Ivy?" Rachel cried, her face finally showing the emotion that had been so lacking from her features moments before. Ivy would have been relieved if Rachel's face hadn't been displaying the same mixture of hurt and betrayal that had been present on Jane's face not too long ago.

"I do live here too," Ivy said wryly, but continued, sensing that it wasn't the best answer. "Why are you so upset over this Rachel?"

"Why am I so upset?" the witch echoed, starting a slow walk around the couch towards Ivy. "I come home to find you with another witch on _our_ couch, another witch who looks amazingly like me, and you pretend as if you hadn't noticed even though I _know_ that you did and you expect me to not be upset?" They were now toe to toe, and Rachel's voice had risen to a volume that made Ivy's sensitive ears ring a bit.

"You sound oddly jealous of Jane," Ivy responded sharply, before she could really think about the observation she was voicing. When she did consider it, it seemed spot on; after all, it was an odd choice of phrasing for Rachel to have said 'another witch', as if Ivy was only allowed to be with one witch in particular in that sort of situation. Rachel's shoulders slumped abruptly and she spun away so that she was no longer facing Ivy.

"I'm not," she muttered, though it was far from really convincing to Ivy.

"Rache," Ivy said gently, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder to spin her around so they were once more facing each other. Rachel allowed herself to be turned, but wasn't quite looking the vampire in the eye. "Is that what this is about?"

"No, of course it's not," she deadpanned. Of course, this would have actually worked somewhat to reassure Ivy had she not burst into tears promptly following the words. Taken aback, Ivy did nothing but stare at the fiercely sobbing witch in front of her for several moments with the shock and surprise of someone who doesn't really like, or know how, to handle crying women, but then easily took the other woman in her arms until Rachel was sobbing against her shoulder, the vampire's arms rock-solid around her. Ivy wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but most people, especially Rachel, didn't burst spontaneously into tears, and her doing so spoke volumes. Ivy noted that people tended to burst into tears like this only after some great ordeal, when there was no time to cry until after it was over and the person could fully relax and let their emotions go. This could be applied here, except that Ivy could also hardly consider what had happened a huge ordeal when you considered that the woman in front of her hunted demons as calmly as if she did it every day.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said when she had quieted, not that long after. She seemed as if she was just going to leave it at that, but she had piqued the vampire's curiosity.

"Rachel," Ivy started warningly. "What just happened there?"

Impatiently, Rachel sighed, turning away from the vampire and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid".

"Hmm?" Ivy prompted, hoping that the witch would actually form real words if the matter wasn't dropped.

"I said, I feel really stupid," Rachel replied, with the small flare of irritation in her voice that came with being asked to repeat herself.

"You have nothing to feel stupid for," Ivy said calmly, not batting an eye at the rapid change of emotions. Rachel had never been one to like displaying any emotion that she didn't control, or that didn't have the semblance of making her stronger and tougher.

"Oh?" she gave a short bark of bitter laughter. "I walk in on you and then I'm the one who throws a fit and freaks out? If that's not stupid I don't know what is," she maintained.

"You were hurt," Ivy observed softly, knowing for sure that she had seen the emotion swimming in the depths of Rachel's eyes and that the observation was one she was sure it was safe to make.

"By what?" Rachel said, trying to return to her usual, cocky self.

"I don't know, but I know that you do, and you're just not telling me," Ivy shot back, unwilling to let the issue go for a reason she didn't really care to sort out. She had the sense that she had been right to have assumed that jealousy had driven Rachel's reaction, and now she needed to know for sure if that was, indeed, what Rachel was feeling. Because if it was, then that changed everything. At the same time, it was something that Ivy barely dared to think, for fear that it wasn't true and once again Rachel would be placing herself firmly out of reach.

"What do you want me to say, Ivy?" Rachel demanded, sounding like a caged animal in her desperation. "Do you want me to admit that I think I made a mistake in deciding that the blood balance wouldn't work? Or that when I walked in on you with her that it hurt me far more than it should have hurt a woman who is just your roommate? Or that the fact that I know you noticed she looked like me from the beginning gave me a type of hope that it's painfully dangerous for me to be having?" By the end of the series of questions she had gone from strong and demanding to sounding simply defeated.

In response, Ivy simply took a single, shaky breath and let it out again, trying to give her thoughts the chance to sort themselves out. In the end, however, there was no keeping up with them, and she simply said the first thing that came to her mind. "Damn you to the Turn and back if you're teasing me, Rachel," she said, her voice low. "Because if you are, it's unbearably cruel of you." The thought that perhaps Rachel was joking with her flashed through her head as she spoke, causing her voice to break slightly on the last words.

Now it was Rachel's turn to send a bewildered look in her partner's direction. "Ivy, why would I tease about this?" she asked gently, noticing that the vampire had looked completely away so that she was no longer even looking in the witch's direction. Everything Rachel had ever learned about the vampire told her to stay where she was, but the vampire looked too broken and fragile for her to do anything but go to her. Heedless of the fact that the room was swimming with pheromones, that the vampire was clearly distraught and had put some distance between them, Rachel stepped forward, closing the gap between them to grasp Ivy gently by the chin and turn the woman's face back towards her. "Ivy, look at me." The words were far from being an order, but the other woman's brown eyes, pupils reassuringly small, leapt to meet her gaze as if they had been. "How could I lie to you about this?"

"Its safer for you if you are," Ivy said simply, easily stating the fact. "There's no commitment in a joke, Rachel, and you know exactly what it is that I want from you. If you can't give me that, then I won't blame you for walking away," she stated, with utter honesty and simplicity. She knew that what she wanted of Rachel was the fullness of a vampire relationship, with both blood and sex thrown wildly into the mix, but she also knew that Rachel had her hesitations about both of those things. The woman swore up and down and sideways that she was straight, regardless of whatever commentary this conversation they were having added to that oath, and Rachel had always had an unhealthy fear of vampire bites. Actually having been bitten by one, even though it was simply Al wearing the shape of one, had only made the matter worse.

"I don't want to be bound," Rachel said, holding up a hand to forestall Ivy's protest. "Hear me out," she ordered. "I know that it is safer for me to be bound, because without it I'm a target for every single vampire out there, but it is the one thing I cannot let myself agree to. After Newt, I'd rather take on a vampire any day of the week," she said with a smile. "But just because I don't want to be bound doesn't mean that I can't be bitten, and I was telling the truth about regretting what became of our blood balance," she admitted softly.

"I would never bind you if you didn't want it, Rachel," Ivy said hoarsely. "You have to know that," she added, a touch of desperation to her voice. Surely the witch wasn't going to let that fear stand in the way when Ivy knew that Rachel knew her well enough to know that it had no true cause.

"I think that we both know that this blood balance can work, Ivy," Rachel continued as if she hadn't heard the vampire, "but I wasn't ever willing to do what it took to make sure that it succeeded. As it was, we both knew it was doomed to fail, which it eventually did."

"And now?" Ivy asked, scarcely daring to breathe as the question hung in the air between them.

"And now I am," Rachel said, a soft smile coming to her lips. Ivy barely noticed that she had let out the breath she had been holding, she was too busy staring at the redheaded woman in front of her, her mind failing to comprehend exactly what had been said, even though it was what she had been waiting to hear for ages. "I want this," Rachel said, decisively taking a step forward to close the gap between them so that their bodies were now touching. "Ivy, I want _you_ ," she breathed, not moving from an inch and relying on the vampire to make the final move.

At her words Ivy's eyes had quickly lost most of their brown and Rachel knew that it was a testament to Ivy's caution and self-control that they hadn't gone straight to full-blown black. It was with that caution and self-control that the woman reached up between them to caress the redhead's cheek, brushing across her cheekbone with a gentle thumb and then tucking an errant strand of curly red hair behind her ear. Her hand stopped where it was, and the abrupt and decisive feel of her stillness prompted Rachel to open eyes that had fluttered closed at the first whisper of Ivy's touch. "You're absolutely sure?" the vampire needed to know, peering down at the witch with concern evident in nearly black eyes.

Softly, Rachel chuckled. "Sure that I know what I'm doing, no," she admitted, knowing that when it came to women she had absolutely no experience and the thought of not knowing what she was doing was a bit alarming. She had no troubles improvising during a run, but that was because she knew she had the skills and training to fall back on. Here, she had nothing to support her if she needed to fall back on something. "But I am absolutely sure that I want this, and I know from experience that you're an excellent teacher," she continued, her voice going husky at the thought.

The brown rim in Ivy's eyes wavered, but held firm, even if only barely, but the hesitation and uncertainty had gone from them. Slowly, and with a deliberate care that made Rachel's heart melt, she leaned forward, drawing Rachel towards her so that their lips brushed gently. Electricity sparked from the point of contact and suddenly Rachel's lips were pressed firmly against hers, hands were tangling themselves in Ivy's silky locks, and the vampire's other hand had gone to the redhead's hip to pull their bodies firmly together. It was Rachel's hands that slipped under the barrier of clothing to touch the smooth skin of the vampire's stomach, causing Ivy to give a quiet moan into the witch's mouth, but it was Ivy's subtle guiding that had the witch stepping backwards towards the couch. One arm snaked around the redhead's back, ready to lend support if Rachel should stumble, but also ready to guide her into a comfortable position on the couch. The other had followed Rachel's lead and was busy bunching the readhead's shirt up out of the way so that Ivy's hands could roam over the exposed skin as they pleased. She barely noticed the short pause during which Rachel's hands swiftly divested her of the shirt she was wearing and dropped it with unconcern to the floor a few steps from where they stood, and then they were moving once more. With a quiet bump, Rachel's knees hit the couch and her balance wavered for only a moment before Ivy was steadying her and letting her down gently before following her descent.

Now that they were laying down Rachel's shirt was in the way, and Ivy took hold of the thin material with both hands and pulled, delighting in the sound of ripping fabric a she, for the second time that day, ripped a shirt off a woman. Whereas that move had been a sign of her general lack of concern over Jane and her possessions, this time the move was simply the easiest way to get the clothes off of Rachel and out of her way. She had waited long enough, she reasoned, for her to let herself be stopped by a mere piece of fabric.

"Hey," Rachel protested absently, the words barely making it past the vampire's lips. Her protest, it seemed, wasn't about the loss of her shirt, but rather the manner in which it had suddenly become little more than a scrap of cloth. "How am I supposed to match vampire strength?" she asked breathlessly as Ivy's mouth broke from her own for the first time to trail south, down her throat.

Ivy gave her a devious grin and paused for long enough to nip lightly at the woman's collarbone before moving even lower. "You could charm the pants off me?" she suggested innocently, words muffled against pale skin. Rachel's answering chuckle turned abruptly into a moan as Ivy's hand moved up her stomach to her breast and the slender fingers cruelly tweaked the hardened nipple that was clearly visible through the fabric. Shaky with desire, Rachel's hands moved up the vampire's bare back to unhook her bra, a task she found more difficult than she had anticipated despite the ease with which she managed it, and soon the garment was joining Ivy's shirt on the floor.

Urgent fingers found the remains of Rachel's shirt and tugged at it as the witch's hands found the vampire's breasts, and the redhead soon took pity on her partner and sat up slightly, allowing Ivy the chance to get rid of the shirt for good, and unclasp Rachel's bra with one hand. Shortly afterwards it was keeping Ivy's discarded bra company on the floor next to the couch. The warmth of Ivy's tongue laving over a nipple elicited a quiet cry from the redhead and the slightest graze of teeth over the hardened point caused her to arch up into the vampire. Hands tangled into the vampire's incredibly straight hair and tugged her not so gently back up to that once more mouths could meet. Rachel, satisfied that the vampire was going to stay put for the moment, allowed her hands to wander down to the button of the vampire's pants, bringing Ivy back to her senses.

"Not here," she said, pulling herself away from the witch beneath her with a Herculean effort.

"Yes, here," Rachel insisted, unbridled longing in her voice, attempting to evade the vampire's attempts to capture her hands.

"Rachel," Ivy groaned as she grabbed onto one wrist and pinned it above the redhead's head, her other hand still reaching for the remaining hand that was still intent on reaching her pants. "Rachel, this is a couch," she protested.

"So?" Rachel demanded, squirming slightly under the vampire. "Ivy, come back down here," she demanded, as her attempts to sit up and bring her body flush with the vampire's athletic frame were thwarted with ease. The longing was so evident in her voice that it sounded more like a pout than a demand.

"Sex on the couch is for passionate, spur of the moment flings, and for entertaining blood whores," Ivy explained patiently. "And you are neither of those things. Besides, wouldn't you rather be on a bed?" she asked temptingly.

Rachel gave a small whine of frustration and tried again to sit up. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" she asked rhetorically. Wisely, the vampire stayed silent. "Fine, you're right, beds are better." Sullenly, she added a muttered, "Teasing me to death is better too." Her agreement was all Ivy had been waiting to hear and the vampire was off her and across the room, moving with the swift predatory grace that was completely Ivy, before Rachel could really register that she was alone on the couch.

"Come to bed, Rachel," the vampire said, throwing a sultry smile of invitation over her shoulder as she lingered in the doorway for a moment before disappearing in the direction on her bedroom. Heedless of the fact that she was still half-naked, Rachel followed the other woman out of the room and down the hall, coming to a stop just over the threshold of Ivy's room. The thick leather drapes were somewhat open, casting the room in half-darkness, but there was still enough light coming in through the windows to be able to see by. Ivy had laid out in the middle of the large bed with it's black silk sheets, turned towards the door so that she could have an excellent view of Rachel as she walked in, but also so that Rachel had a great view of her. Suddenly unsure of herself, Rachel hesitated, feeling more than a touch self-conscious as she felt the vampire's eyes rake over her figure. Surely the vampire was gorgeous enough to be able to catch anyone she wanted, and surely there were other women out there who surpassed Rachel in looks. Pointedly, Ivy patted the space next to her in an invitation for the witch to enter the room fully and go back to what they had been doing. Rachel took a step forward, licking her lips, unable to stop herself from wanting to move forward, but the doubts were making her cautious.

Instantly, the vampire sat up, her face the perfect mask of quiet concern. "Rachel?" she queried softly, as if worried about startling the witch if she moved too suddenly. Her eyes had lost much of their black, and it was the concern and caring on her face that made Rachel relax and walk the rest of the way to the bed. Whatever her insecurities were, if Ivy wasn't really all that interested she wouldn't have been so overwhelmingly attentive to her.

"It's nothing," she assured the vampire as she slipped into the space that Ivy had indicated earlier, instinctively pressing herself as closely as possible to the vampire, marveling at the easy way in which her body seemed to fit perfectly with the other woman's. Reaching up, she tried to pull the vampire's lips to hers, and resume what they had started on the couch.

Ivy resisted for a moment, eyes still worried. "You're sure?" she asked. Rachel had no doubt that if given half the chance that Ivy would convince herself that she was fully at fault for whatever doubts Rachel had, and that pretty soon they would both be fully clothed and keeping a respectable distance between them at all times.

"It's nothing," Rachel repeated firmly, tugging more insistently in an effort to make their lips meet again. This time, Ivy allowed herself to be pulled down on top of the redhead, hands roaming as their tongues tangled. Rachel's hands went once more to the button of the vampire's pants and this time nothing prevented her from unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down to expose more of the soft skin of the other woman's hips. As gentle fingertips grazed her hipbones, Ivy's kisses became more demanding until she had broken off their kiss and moved to the soft skin just underneath the witch's earlobe. Sucking slightly, she moved her lips south to the woman's pulse point, her tongue licking a slow and sensuous pattern over the skin separating her mouth from the blood that was just out of reach.

The intent with which she seemed to hover there made Rachel absolutely certain that the vampire was waiting, asking for permission to bite. Her vampire scar was entirely quiet; even with the pheromones pumping through the air Ivy had been very careful not to give the witch any reason to doubt that the feelings Rachel was experiencing were anything but her own, just in case there was any reason to question it later on.

"Ivy, please," she moaned as the vampire blew gently on her neck, giving the woman the permission she had been waiting for. There was a brief moment of pain as Ivy's razor sharp canines pierced her skin, and then nothing but ecstasy as the feel of the vampire's fangs buried in her neck blurred the lines between pain and pleasure. She couldn't bite back the loud moan that escaped her lips as the vampire pulled gently, drawing blood into her mouth with an exquisite slowness that had Rachel squirming.

"Oh, God, Ivy. Yes."

V^^^^^V

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find it here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6949343/1/Through-a-Mirror-Dimly


End file.
